


sweet and bitter

by sxndazed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, nurse/doctor au, this will just be a bunch of oneshots out of order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Being a doctor sucks but Phil makes it better. based on nikki's au





	1. Chapter 1

It’s nights like this when Dan almost regrets becoming a doctor. It’s when his phone is buzzing at two in the morning when he’s finally managed to fall asleep, curled into his checkered duvet, and he knows it’s from the hospital that the regret creeps into the back of his mind.

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry Dr. Howell but there’s a situation withthebaby. His blood sugar istoolow and NICU won’t take him and we-“

“Slow down. Why the fuck isn’t NICU taking him in?”

“I d-don’t know, but his levels are dropping and we really need them to take him and they told me to askyouforpermission so-“

He hears a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line and a small “shh it’s okay” before the voice changes.

“Hey Dan, sorry about that. Susan is a bit nervous tonight.”

He feels a bit more awake all of a sudden. His eyes are a little wider and his forehead isn’t creased because he knows that voice.

“Phil. What are you doing working the night shift? And what are you doing in Nursery?”

“They sent out a text last night saying they needed help! Anyway, NICU needs a doctor’s permission to take the baby so we have to call you to get an okay.”

He sighs because NICU has been a piece of shit the past few weeks with the babies and it’s two in the fucking morning, but this is his job and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t do it well.

“Alright, tell them I need the baby sent over immediately. I’ll check in on him when I come in later.”

“Thanks Dan! I’ll let you sleep now and I’ll see you later.”

He hears a click before he can respond. His face is flushed and the thought of seeing Phil in a few hours has him warm and his heart flippin-

“Dammit.”

Dan clocks in at 6:50 am. It’s a lot earlier than he’s used to coming in, but he couldn’t really get any sleep because of a certain phone call. He heads to the lounge and grabs a quick cup of coffee and makes an extra one (decaf) to go. The lift dings, signaling his arrival on the right floor, and he steps out to greet the night shift.

He doesn’t exactly greet them, more of a simple nod before heading to his station and looking over the paperwork that piled up over the night. He’s knows he’s not the friendliest of doctors, evident when all the nurses sort of look down when he walks by, but he can’t be bothered to make an effort when the sun is barely even up.

“Hey.”

He spins around on his chair and sees Phil, in his ridiculous light blue scrubs with corgis all over them, smiling at him. 

“Hey. I made you a cup.”

Phil’s eyes light up and Dan can’t help but think I wonder how it would feel to wake up to that until his face scrunches in mild disgust.

“Please don’t tell me this is decaf.”

“What did you expect Phil? You have to sleep later and I can’t have you jacked up on coffee.”

“But decaf isn’t as good! Give me yours.”

Dan can’t even object before Phil is switching their mugs and sighing at the wonderful taste of caffeinated coffee in his mouth.

“You idiot you can’t just take other people’s coffee and drink it.”

“But Daaaan. I worked really hard last night! I deserve better tasting coffee than just decaf.”

He can see how Phil’s eyes are slightly pink from strain behind his glasses and how his fringe is matted against his forehead when he sighs.

“Fine, but you owe me a cup sometime.”

Dan does his best to be annoyed, but the smile on Phil’s face is weakening his resolve. He almost wants to smile back.

“No problem there! Walk me out please?”

“Don’t you have a report to give?”

“One of the nurses came in super early so I already gave it. And it wasn’t that busy last hour. Come on!”

His mouth wasn’t even open as Phil is already dragging Dan by the sleeve of his coat and leading him to the lifts. His shift technically doesn’t start until 7 and it’s only 6:55, so walking Phil out couldn’t hurt (even when a nurse is trying to find him at this very moment). His hands are wrapped around his (now decaf) coffee and he’s listening to Phil talk about a patient last night who had twins and how one of them is just terrible at feeding. He doesn’t bother telling Phil that he’ll have to hear all of this later from the other nurses when he needs a status check.

“See you tomorrow?”

Phil has his bag all packed up, a coffee in hand, and bright eyes looking at Dan despite the twelve hour shift trying to drag him down.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

He’s walking out the door when Dan shouts at him to get some rest and Phil just sticks his tongue out in response. What an absolute spork.

Dan makes his way back up to the floor and listens in on the nurses giving reports all around him. He has a clipboard in hand and a coffee in the other when he starts making his rounds in each of the departments. His shift has just started, but he can’t help but think about tomorrow.

When he comes into work the next morning, Phil will already be there with two cups of coffee in hand and a grin. He’ll start talking about Milo, his damn dog that seems to have an agenda against Dan, and he’ll walk just a little too close. It’s all about twenty-four hours from now, but it’s mornings like this when Dan doesn’t regret becoming a doctor after all.


	2. merry christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for a party and things don't exactly go Dan's way

Dan can’t deny that he looks forward to the annual Christmas party.

He wouldn’t voice that opinion though. Everyone seems to think he’s a grouch, especially during this time of year. He has to admit that Phil playing “All I Want for Christmas is You” on repeat for the entire month of December has him almost hating the season (keyword: almost), but seeing the decorations and drinking mulled wine has him excited.

Similar departments lump together and plan for their own Christmas party. Since they’re all nearby, the departments dealing with babies and children are always lumped together. Dan doesn’t particularly mind though — he knows who they all are and Phil is there too. The departments choose a night where it isn’t very busy and goes from there. It’s never really set, but everyone is always ready for it to happen. Day shift and night shift are invited to share the festivities in the empty meeting rooms on one of the floors. That way, even the people working that night can stop by and anyone who’s free can help out if they need to.

The departments decide on the weekend before Christmas since things are dwindling down. Not many mothers are in labor and most of the patients are ready to go home. That means there’s one night to prepare for the party and Dan is thinking about what the heck to bring. He’s already started working on a checklist when Phil shows up.

“Hey are you going to go to the party tomorrow?”

“Yeah, got nothing better to do.”

Phil practically beams at Dan’s answer and the thought of how bright and cute his eyes get is another thing Dan won’t ever publicly admit (along with another long list about the damn Lester but no one needs to know). They talk about what they’re bringing to the party (Phil wants to bring cookies and Dan still has no idea) and Phil brings up the multitude of Christmas jumpers he can finally wear instead of scrubs.

Dan finishes up with some reports and he walks Phil out to his car after clocking out.

“See you tomorrow Dan!”

Phil waves at him with the window rolled down and Dan is looking forward to tomorrow’s party just a little bit more.

* * *

 

And here’s where it goes a bit wrong.

He decides on Yorkshire puddings from his nan’s recipe. He’s not the best cook, but his nan’s recipe is so good that even a couple fuck ups don’t take much away from them. Dan doesn’t want to deviate from his “grump” aesthetic too much, so he settles on a navy blue jumper with some reindeers.

He arrives a few minutes early and places the food in the conference room. He’s got some time to spare so he throws on his lab coat and double checks to see if anyone needs anything. Within ten minutes, most of the floor has arrived and he can hear the chatter while he’s checking up with a patient. Dan finishes up and heads back to the conference room. All the food has been heated up and nearly half of what he brought is already gone. He feels a bit of pride swell up (his nan is the best) and it deflates immediately when he hears a bark.

Now Dan has nothing against dogs. In fact, he loves them and wants one for himself since he can’t always see his family dog. But there’s something about Phil’s corgi that drives him a little nuts.

His name is Milo and he seems to like every single person on the fucking floor except Dan. He’s only met the dog a handful of times and even on the first meeting Milo decided to piss on him. This led to to a bunch of swears, a couple of coworkers shushing him because of the children, and Phil apologizing profusely. Dan assured him that it’s alright, but it doesn’t stop him from glaring at Milo whenever he comes to the hospital and what seems like a wink from the cheeky fucker.

He’s about to go greet Phil but everyone collectively stands up and rushed over to say hi and pet Milo. Within seconds, nearly every person in the goddamn floor is crowded around Phil and Dan can barely make his way past them to leave. He sidesteps through the mass and ~~desperately~~ tries to make eye contact with Phil. He fails for a good thirty seconds but manages to establish contact with Milo and his tongue sticking out like it’s mocking him.

He debates whether or not to leave early when one of the nurses taps him and quickly asks if he could come and checkononeofthekids. Her voice is lightly quivering and he figures that she’s new because only the new hires are that scared to talk to him. He lets out a sigh and lets her lead him to the patient.

The kid is about ready to go home, but they need the doctor’s approval in order to send her home. He walks in and looks at all her vitals that the nurse collected.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, Phil even gave me some pudding earlier because of how much better I’ve gotten!”

He nearly sighs because of course the kid is one of Phil’s patients and she’s already taken quite a liking to him.

“Okay that’s good. I’m going to do some basic checks and then hopefully we can send you home.”

He leans down and presses a stethoscope to her heart. His badge is hanging by his pocket and the girl catches sight of it.

“Oh are you Dr. Howell? Phil talks about you all the time.”

“Really now? And what does Phil talk about?”

“He says you’re super nice even though some people think you’re scary. I don’t think you’re scary though. You look like a teddy bear.”

He knows his face is flushed at this point but he can’t be embarrassed in front of a _kid_.

“Well that doesn’t work for my image at all. Maybe I should be more grumpy.”

He pulls a face and the girl lets out a giggle and swats at him.

“No Dr. Howell!! You’re too nice to be grumpy.”

“If you say so. I think you’re good to go. I’ll sign a couple papers and you can go home tonight alright?”

“Thank you Dr. Howell!”

He lightly pats her on the head and mutters a small “you can call me Dan” when she beams at him and corrects herself.

“Thank you Dan.”

He walks out and hands the papers to the lady at the desk and makes way to the conference room. It’s no surprise that people are still crowded around Phil, so he doesn’t bother to make his way over. He manages to make eye contact with Milo again and the dog almost looks sorry for him. Dan doesn’t dwell on it too much and makes his way back to his desk.

Another half hour later and he’s made a few more rounds just to check on everyone. He’s one of the few people who didn’t have to work today so he’s trying to help out a bit. He makes his way back to his desk and is surprised by the sight of Phil and Milo sitting there.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you but Debra said you were off doing rounds.”

“Oh. Yeah I was just checking. Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party?”

“Dan. I’ve been in the conference room for an hour and I didn’t even get to talk to you the entire time! Milo also ran out and decided to get cozy by your desk. Do you not want me here?”

Phil is pouting and he hears low growling coming from Milo and it’s all a bit too much.

“No you’re fine. I was just surprised.”

“Well here’s some hot chocolate and we’re going to spend some time together whether you like it or not.”

“Whatever you say Lester.”

He’s trying to be nonchalant about it but he can’t stop from smiling when Phil keeps on beaming at him. He quickly glances over at Milo and sees the smug smile plastered on his face. Maybe the cheeky fucker isn’t too bad after all (he’ll retract this statement later when Milo decides to pee on his shoes the next time he sees Dan).

Phil launches into a story about his both disastrous and successful (how? he doesn’t even know) baking session, and Dan finds himself still liking the annual Christmas party.

**Author's Note:**

> this will consist of a bunch of oneshots written out of order (if i ever get around to doing them that is). thank you for reading and please check out nikki's au [here](https://twitter.com/goldsaucr/status/802597115637665793) and [here](http://pinofs.tumblr.com/post/153739140950).


End file.
